GOTM 2: The Corrupted Puppet-Master
by MasterCaster
Summary: A year after the events of the first story, Ink Lincoln and his apprentice in training continues the hunt for Error Lincoln. But someone from Ink's past has reemerged and is dead set on having Error's head on a platter while harming (and even killing) anyone who gets in his way. Can Ink stop the one person he thought was dead before the worst happens?
1. Our heroes return!

" **I** **can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes.**

 **Some are like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."**

 **\- Lex Luthor(Injustice game/comic series)**

* * *

The Multiverse, a vast solar system filled with different dimensions, different timelines, and endless possibilities. Some Alternate Universes have very dark themes which will question ones sanity while others are the same like it never was. But life grows strong in each AU. But there are those out there who would love nothing more than to take control of the Infinite Earths and rule with an iron fist or just destroy it and watch trillions of lives burn.

But those who want to conquer will have to face beings with extraordinarily amazing abilities. The Guardians, the ones who stands strong when the going gets tough, the ones who braved through the darkness and comes out victorious above evil. So far, one lone Guardian has trekked the multiverse alone. But a Guardian is never alone in his battle for peace...

* * *

 **The Ultra-Dimension:**

A safe hotspot for those who want to mingle with other alternate versions of themselves along with a medical bay for the injured and ill and rehabilitation for the troubled. It also serves as the home of the current Guardian, Ink Linc. But he is currently out on a mission so we will be checking up on his new partner.

In the Loud House, we are familiar with Lynn Sr's and Rita Loud's Bedroom. But in the ultra-dimension, it's Ink Linc's bedroom along with another attached bedroom belonging to his dearest love, Liberty Loud. But we're not talking about her, we are talking about Ink's young apprentice who is currently chilling in his master's room.

"Oh, hello there! Remember me? I'm the Lincoln that Ink took in almost a year ago after my bad " _No Such Luck_ " ending. Yes, my family is dead because of Error Lincoln, but Ink managed to save my baby sister, Lily from being erased. And I also gained a new a new Lynn that day as well. But you're probably wondering what I've been up to? Well Ink was serious about training me so that's exactly what he did. First, he fitness me to lift weights so I have some muscle on me, then he trained my how to fight hand-to-hand. And after sometime, he gave me my own code name! Say hello to...CREATION!"

Creation Lincoln rubbed the back of his head.

"I know that it doesn't sound as cool as Ink but I still took it. And he even got me a cool uniform!"

We see Creation now wearing an Orange hoodie, Black pants, Red shoes, Red shin guards, Red forearm guards, and a Lavender scarf.

"You like it? It's made from the strongest metal and leathers in all of the Multiverse just for me! Mainly...because I don't have powers..."

"Now you may be asking, "Creation, why don't you have superpowers like Ink?". Well Ink told me that he doesn't know how to preform the proper procedures to giving one powers like how Void gave him his abilities. So he gave me a heavily armored uniform. It's all sorts of proof! Fireproof, bulletproof, strong against any element, absorbed impact, non-conductible, and so much more! Also, I have this sweet jet pack that helps me fly. But that's not the coolest part!" Creation said as he reached behind his back and pulled it an orange paintball gun.

"This is my weapon!" he squealed in delight.

But the sound of crickets filled the air.

"But this is more than just your average paintball gun. It has some magic properties to it so I'm able to transform it into any firearm I want!"

The paintball gun suddenly starts to change in size and shape and takes the form of a Sniper Rifle.

"Want to see me do a 360 no scope?"

The sniper rifle then changes into a Tommy gun.

"It's concrete boots for you, bub!" Creation says in an exaggerated Boston accent.

The Tommy gun then transforms into a Bazooka.

"It can change into many others as well." said Creation as the Bazooka changed back into a regular Paintball gun.

"I can also pull the gun apart to use dual pistols as well. And the two great things about this weapon is that it never runs out of ammo and it's non-lethal!...I think..."

Creation then places the paintball gun on his back.

"Now you may be wondering why I'm not out with Ink on his mission? Well there was an issue in the more dangerous AU's and I'm not ready for those yet. So if we're not helping people in more safer AU's then I just hang in the Ultra-Dimension. Sometimes, I just work out, chill with alternates, or hang in Ink's room. And trust me, Ink has some interesting things in here!"

Around the wide room, we see cases with souvenirs or other random things that Ink has collected along with a basket full of maps of certain AU's.

"Ink told me that he once tried to make a map of the whole Multiverse but new ones just kept popping up." Creation stated

Random masks, weapons, awards, and picture frames hung on the walls.

"These picture frames are some that Ink took in certain AU's. This one is an alternate version of me and my sisters in some sorta snowy environment and we're facing two skeletons that are blocking our paths, the other is actually from the AU called "Chains of Reality", Ink says that he always visits that AU while in his invisible disguise. He told me that his old enemies, The Proto-Sisters are in that AU. Then here's Ink in a group photo with 10 kids that I've never seen before. A few of the girls look identical to my sisters but Ink told me that they aren't alternate versions of them at all. When I asked Ink who they were, he just told me that I wasn't ready to know about AU's where they're from at the moment. I guess we're somehow related because a girl in the black hoodie has white hair like me. I would tell the rest but I don't want to waste your time on just that."

Creation then walks towards some bookshelves.

"These books are either from AU's that Ink visited and journals that he writes in. Then there's loads of Dictionaries, encyclopedias, or history books from different alternate universes which some are in different languages. Then we have Ink's scrapbooks where he keeps pictures along with a few books that he wrote himself. But the best part is his collection of Ace Savvy comics! He has all issues that has ever came out or has yet to be released!"

Creation then realized that he was getting off topic.

"Sorry about that. I tend to get over excited sometimes. It's just...when I go with Ink to AU's that need him, the people he saves look up to Ink, especially the time we saved an alternate Royal Woods from a giant meteor strike. Well...Ink stopped it, I was the one destroying any rocks that fell from the astroid that would really hurt somebody. But Ink still congratulated me as if I was the one in his place. Then everyone began to cheer for us on our victory, I saw that world's loud family looking up to the sky as they and many others cheered us on. Hehe, makes me miss my family even more. The reason why I'm telling you this is because it's the one-year anniversary when Ink first took me in and my family was killed by Error. I've been trying to gain the courage to ask Ink if we could visit my world once more. Not that I'm afraid that Ink will react in a harsh way, I just know that Ink doesn't like to visit places that he was too late to save. So when he comes back, I'll ask him if he will take me."

Suddenly, a pink portal appeared on the floor of the bedroom. A figure slowly rose out of the puddle. The figure's body was covered with pink paint as if studs in the room. Then, the figure grabbed the giant pink paintbrush on its back and quickly spun it around, making the pint fly off and disintegrate in air. The figure then spun the brush against them, fully clearing the paint off.

It turns out that the figure is actually Ink Lincoln, Guardian of the Multiverse.

Ink pulled the hood off of his head and faced Creation.

"Boy, that was a doozy!" said Ink

"What happened?" asked Creation

Ink walked over to a nearby fridge and pulled out a can of diet cola.

"So I went to this AU where half of the Louds are Greek gods and the other half Norse. And as you know, some of them were a bunch of stuck up d-bags. And after having countless thunder bolts, weapons made of light, axes, spears, and so much more thrown at me, I convinced the loud gods that I'm their ally and I even helped them prevent rangnarok from taking place!" Ink explained

"Wait, you stopped Ragnarok? How?" Creation questioned

Ink popped open the soda can and took a few swigs.

"I only stopped it with their help. The Louds put aside their differences and worked together. The good news is that they all now trust each other once more." Ink answered

"Awesome!" Creation beamed

Ink smiled.

"So Ink...can I ask you something."

Ink faced his apprentice.

"You can ask me anything, little brother." Ink said as he went to his desk and looked around for his entrie journal. Once he grabbed it, a picture accidentally slid out of the book and landed on the desk, facing up.

Ink observed the old picture to see him when he was younger along with Void, Anti, and another person that Creation wasn't familiar with.

Ink sighed.

Creation cleared his throat.

"I...wanted to visit my home dimension..." C. Lincoln quickly said.

Ink raises his head up as he placed the picture on the desk.

"Sure." Ink replied

Creation scowled.

"Sure?" He asked

Ink turns to Creation.

"Yeah, If you want to visit your home dimension then lets get going. Is something wrong?" asked Ink

"I just thought you'd wouldn't react well to that request considering Error...you know."

Ink chuckled.

"Creation, I don't let my failures cloud my mind. I instead learn from them. And don't ever be afraid to ask me if you want to go somewhere." Ink explained

Creation smiled as he ran out of the room to tell his new Lynn where he's going.

"Hehe, that's a good kid." said Ink

Sometime later, Creation came back in.

"Ready to go?" Ink questioned

Creation nodded.

Ink grabbed C. Lincoln's arm as he opened a cyan colored portal with his paintbrush.

The two sunk into the portal and entered the Multiverse, on route to their destination.

 **Here's the first chapter to Guardian of the Multiverse 2: The corrupt puppet master. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Back to the Beginning

_VSSSHH!_

A tangerine colored paint portal opens up in an alleyway in this familiar AU. But this isn't just your run of the mill alley way but the same one where Creation met Ink Linc just one year ago, today!

The two figures step out of the portal as Ink grabs his paintbrush and clears them both of the paint.

Creation looks around at the familiar surrounding.

"Woah..." he awed

Ink sighed.

"Yep, the very alley way where I stopped you from trying to run into the road. And the rest is history." he explained

The two faced the alley way's entrance to see passing vehicles on the road and civilians strolling on the sidewalks, not noticing the two weirdly dressed boys.

"Wow...home hasn't changed a bit." said Creation

"Nothing changes unless you allow it to change. Now let's get a move on!" said Ink

A few minutes later...

Our two heroes were flying under the night sky, quickly approaching a familiar house.

"We're here!" Creation announced happily

The Loud House came into view. But the surprising thing was the amount of people in front of the infamous house and the other belonging to the late Mr. Grouse.

"What's going on?" Creation questioned

"Hide in the tree!" Ink commanded

The two heroes flew into the big tree in the Loud House's front yard.

Peering through the leaves, creation spotted many of his and his sisters friends along with family members all in front of his house with flowers and candles.

Luna's old band mates played a slow song as Lucy's gothic friends began to read their poems about the lost family out loud.

On the porch was a picture board with a photo of the Loud family.

" _We are now live at Franklin Avenue where a memorial for the Loud Family and Eugene Grouse who mysteriously disappeared without a trace last week."_ The news reporter announced

"LAST WEEK?!" Creation yelled.

Members of the crowd begin to look around to seek out the source of the loud scream while some stared up to the tree, thinking the noise came from there.

Ink quickly covered Creation's mouth and activated his invisibility power which turned the two invisible, just in time as someone shined a light at their spot. The duo stayed still until the light went away and everyone turned their attention back to the house.

Ink Linc and Creation became visible one more as Ink released his hand from Creation's mouth.

"A week ago? But I was gone for a whole year! How could this have happened, Ink?" asked Creation in a quieter voice.

"Well you see, time moves differently in the Multiverse. In the Ultra-Dimension, its been a year since you left. But it has only been a week in your world. Sometimes, some universes moves quicker or slower in time. On a few rare occasions, I actually found some AU's where time was completely frozen due to the absence of the Louds." Ink explained only to get a confused look by Creation.

"Don't overthink it." Ink stated before listening back to the news reporter.

" _Last Tuesday, the authorities were called about a disturbance on this street. The callers claimed to have hear loud screaming coming from the Loud family's house. Upon entering, the police found the inside of the house to be a complete wreck! Walls with large gaping holes in them, some torn carpet, the parent's bedroom door broken into splinters, broken furniture and cracked windows and that was just downstairs. Upstairs, where the loud children slept was a big mess. Their possessions everywhere and a few signs that a fight took place. The family's van was still in the driveway so we suspect a kidnapping took place and we fear that the Loud's neighbor, Eugene Grouse was also kidnapped along with them. The only problem is that no traffic camera caught any suspicious vehicle big enough to carry that large crowd and no witnesses has yet to bring any information. But the loss of their friends and family affected this community greatly."_

The crowd held up candles as Chunk played his guitar in memory of his young roadie.

"Ink. I want to go inside the house!" said Creation

"Are you sure?" Ink inquired only to be answered by Creation's nodding head.

"Alrighty then." said Ink as he wrapped one arm around Creation's torso. He then became invisible(turning Creation invisible as well) and began hover in the air. Ink then carefully flew over the pedestrians and landed at the Loud House front door where it was wide open.

Looking into the house, Ink and Creation notices that a whole crime scene investigation is still underway with yellow numbered markers and police tape here and there.

Ink looked out for wandering officers as he began to close the front door slow enough for people outside to believe that the wind is causing it to move while Creation was in shock about how damaged his former living room is.

"W-What happened here?" asked C!Lincoln as he and Ink become visible once more.

Ink folded his arms as he to observed the damage that he indirectly caused with his foe.

"This is where I found Error holding your Lily in his wires. We fought which caused quite a ruckus as you can see." Ink explained as he faced his comrade.

Even with his helicopter pilot-like helmet on, Ink could see the look of sadness on Creation's face.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. If only I had gotten here sooner...I could've saved them from death. I won't be hurt if you blame me but..."

Ink Linc was then interrupted by Creation running up and hugging him.

"It's okay...I'm not mad..." Creation sniffed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Ink sighed as placed a hand on C!Lincoln's head. One thing the Guardian knows for sure, that Error will face justice for what he has done!

But the tender moment was broken by someone outside.

"Hey, there's someone inside the house!" shouted a person from outside

Ink looked up to see some teen looking through the front window.

"Dang it!" Ink growled as he knew that they should've minded the windows.

Acting quickly, the two activated their invisibility power and left in a hurry before anyone came in.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Ink Linc and his young protege sat on the roof of the Loud House, watching the people down below.

Creation looked upon the crowd to see plenty of familiar faces, paying their respects to him and his family. He then sees an eleven year old latino girl wearing a purple jacket along with her brother in the crowd, holding flowers. Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, they're known as. Lastly, he saw his grandfather, Pop-Pop standing in the back of the crowd with a gloomy expression. Albert looked down as he walked away.

"they think i'm dead..." C. L. whispered

Ink scowled at him.

"What was that?" he asked

"They all think that I'm dead, but I'm right here...my family, besides Lily are dead but...I'm alive." he answered

"Ah, yes." said Ink as he saw the pain on Creation's face.

"I don't want them to think that though. I want to let everyone know the truth and that there are survivors. But..."

"But what?" Ink questioned

"We conceal our identities, yes? If I reveal myself then won't that like expose the whole multiverse or something?" Creation questioned only to hear some snickering from Ink a few seconds later.

"What's so funny?" Creation inquired

"Nothing, it's just we conceal our identities for completely different reasons. And there's nothing wrong with people knowing that they exist in the multiverse...but it can lead to a thing or two." Ink explained

"Like what?" asked Creation

Ink Linc rested his arms on his knees.

"I've experienced different reactions over people learning that they are one of many different earths in the cosmos. Some people are amazed and hope that they can be the best out of all while others just think that their lives truly don't matter much if there's other versions of them." Ink explained

"Oh." Creation groaned

Ink then looked from Creation to the stary night sky.

"If you want, you can go down there right now in front of everybody and show them that you're still alive. Or don't. It's your choice." said Ink

Creation turned to his mentor and back at the crowd who were still oblivious to the two sitting up on the roof.

"I-I want to see Pop-Pop." Creation stated

"Just him?" Ink questioned

Creation nodded.

"It's best to start off with someone who really needs to know that some of his family lived." Creation explained

Ink smiled at Creation. "This kid is too kind for his own good." Ink thought a he stood off, ready to take to the skies.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

The two snuck into " _Sunset Canyon Retirement Home"_ successfully without catching the attention of any security and even nurse sue.

Now, standing in front of the brown door which led into Albert's living quarters, creation started to feel uneasy.

"You okay, buddy?" Ink questioned

"Y-Yeah...it's just...what am I gonna say? He'll have so much questions about where I've been, what happened to the rest of my family and..."

C!Lincoln was immediately interrupted by Ink.

"Lincoln, you need to calm down. Just knock, wait for pop-pop to open the door, and you do the rest." said Ink

"Wait, what did you mean by "me doing the rest"?" Creation questioned

Ink smiled as he became invisible.

"I'll be right behind you." he said as the last visible piece of him disappeared from sight.

Creation stared at where Ink used to be and started to look around him.

Ink's head reappeared in front of Creation with an annoyed look, making creation yelp in surprise.

"Knock on the door, bonehead!" Ink snapped before disappearing once more.

C!Lincoln sighed as he finally knocked on the door.

"Coming, coming." said a voice on the other side of the door.

Creation felt his heart beat faster as he heard heavy footsteps approaching closer.

Sounds of the knob jiggling finally seized as the door opened to reveal Albert, who eleven kids called Pop-Pop.

Albert has been through a lot for the last week. After hearing that his daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren have disappeared from the face of the earth. At first, he thought that the biblical rapture has occurred, taking his whole family to heaven without him. But out of all the people in the world, only fifteen people(counting Grouse) were taken? Soon, search parties took place but nothing came up. That left the old man in a stage of depression to the point where he thought about spending his nights drinking out of bottles to ease his pain but only tears took that place. Albert looked at the funnily dressed boy standing in front of him. This kinda amused the old man.

"Heheh, it's a little early for halloween, don't you think?" He asked

Creation took a deep breath as he took off his helmet, revealing his white hair to Albert who was surprised at who's standing before him.

"Hello, Pop-Pop. It's been a while." Lincoln smiled

* * *

An hour has passed since Albert was reunited with his long loss grandson. As you can guess, Pop-Pop embraced Lincoln with a hug as he did the same back, both crying softly. Then Pop-Pop started to ask questions like: _"Where have you been?" "Where's your sisters?" "Where's your parents?"_ and _"What on earth are you wearing?"._

Lincoln knew that his grandpa deserved the truth so the two went inside as he explained to Pop-Pop about all that has happened. About how he made himself look like bad luck which had rather bad results, how he wanted to end his own life, how he was saved by the multiverse's greatest superhero, and everything that has happened up to this point.

Lincoln finished the explanation and studied Pop-Pop's face. He had an expression that held confusion and uncertainty. Yes, he's upset with his family for thinking that their own son/brother was bad luck and would love to have a few words with them but Other worlds? The mention of his family(sans Lily) being killed by an evil version of his grandson, and another alternate version of Lincoln with a giant paintbrush? This all sounds so...unrealistic to say the least.

"I-I'm sorry, buddy. But I find it hard to believe that we are _'One if many versions of ourselves.'_ and all of that." said Albert

Lincoln nodded. He expected Pop-Pop to not immediately believe him. Who would?

"Guess I have to show you some more convincing proof." he concluded as he stood from his chair.

"Ink Linc. Reveal yourself!" Creation commanded

Albert scowled at his grandson thinking that he might have a bolt loose. That was until he heard a voice that belonged to his grandson, only that Lincoln's mouth wasn't moving this time.

"' _Ink Linc. Reveal yourself!'?_ Really?" said Ink as he started to become visible once more, much to Albert's shock.

"You could've just told me that I can show myself instead of going all dramatic like that. I'm not a pokémon, C." Ink told his apprentice as he was now back to normal.

The Guardian then looked at Pop-Pop to see his confused expression.

"Oh, hey Albert!" Ink smiled as he took off his hood, revealing that he looked just like his grandson.

More time has passed by which had Lincoln and Ink further explaining to Pop-Pop about what happened last week.

"So you're from another alternate reality and also a guardian of the...multiverse? And you're training my grandson...or are you two the same person?"

"To put it simpler, Albert. I am a Lincoln, but I'm not _your_ Lincoln. Got it?" Ink inquired

Pop-Pop scratches his head.

"I-I guess." he answered

"And yes. After learning what had happened to... _ahem_...he was determined to become my apprentice. He is very intelligent, strong, and agile. But he is also compassionate. Just a year ago, he allowed a stray Lynn to be his new sister." Ink added

Albert rubbed his chin.

"So...not only is my Lincoln alive but Lily is as well?" he asked

Ink nodded.

"Yes! She is currently back in the ultra-dimension. I can go and grab her real quick if you want." Ink offered

Albert nodded quickly.

Ink smiled as he opened a portal with his paintbrush and entered. After a few minutes, Ink came back through with a squirming bundle in his arms.

Lily look around the familiar setting until she spotted Albert.

"Op-Op!" Lily cooed as she reached out for her grandfather.

Albert grabbed his tenth granddaughter out of Ink's hands and held her close as the toddler giggled.

Trying to see through tears, Pop-Pop looked towards Ink and smiled.

"My boy, thank you!" Pop-Pop cried

Ink Linc and Creation beamed.

Albert then placed Lily at his side and held her by his arm as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Now, would my grandsons like some refreshments?" asked Albert

"Yes, please!" Creation smiled

Ink scowled. "Grandsons?" he said

Albert chuckled.

"You may be a Lincoln from another earth. But that doesn't mean you can't be my grandson as well." Pop-Pop explained

That...was the first time Ink has ever been told that by a Pop-Pop ever.

The next few hours consisted of of Lincoln and Ink sitting on the couch drinking a mugs full of hot cocoa as Pop-Pop sat in his chair while holding Lily, they all told stories and had some good laughs.

Eventually, Lily fell asleep and Albert did the same soon after.

Knowing that it was time to leave, Ink and Creation placed their cups into the kitchen sink, carefully grabbed Lily in hopes to not wake up the old man, and before finally leaving, Creation covered his grandfather up with a nearby blanket.

"...See you later, Pop-Pop." said C!Lincoln as a tear rolled down his eye.

"Alright, ready to go?" Ink whispered

Creation scrunched his mouth as he was deciding on something.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could take me to one more place." Creation answered quietly

"And where's that?"

* * *

Miles away in a home in the neighborhood was the Santiago household. Home to the mother, Maria Santiago and with her are her children, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Ronnie Anne's bedroom is pretty much a tomboy paradise sports supplies and one skateboard on the ground while along with some skater posters, sport posters, and wrestlers.

In the middle of the bedroom was a medium sized bed with a purple blanket on top. Under the blanket was a sleeping Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne has always been known as the toughest girl in school(and she is!). But lately, she hasn't been herself. After the disappearance of the loud family, things just haven't been the same. She barely smiles as much admired she used to and it hurts to see Clyde in such pain as well.

Not only had Bobby been having crying fits over his lost love, but Ronnie Anne was constantly gloomy about her lost friend. She misses Lincoln and worries that he may be dead but she hopes that Lincoln and his whole family are still alive. Oh, and Mr. Grouse but Ronnie never really cared about him all that much.

In the middle of the bedroom, a portal opened up on the floor as Ink and Creation emerged.

As the paint slipped off the two, Creation looked around at the familiar bedroom. He then saw his friend asleep in her bed. Ink was cradling Lily under his cloak which kept paint from getting on her. He watched as his apprentice approached the bed.

Lincoln tiptoed in hopes to not wake Ronnie Anne.

He then stood over her beside, looking down as the sleeping pre-teen.

"hey, ronnie anne. it's been a while, huh? a full year for me and a week for you." Creation whispered

Lincoln then listened to Ronnie Anne's steady breathing.

"i-i just wanted to tell you that i'm still alive and came to visit you. but maybe next time, it'll be when you're awake." Creation continued

He then sighed as he leaned his head down and lightly pecked Ronnie Anne's forehead.

"see you later, ronnie anne."

Suddenly, Lily began to whimper in her sleep, making Creation turn to her.

The noise made Ronnie Anne wake up as she instantly shot your in bed, glancing left in right to find the source of the noise only to find nobody else in her room. The tomboy sighed in relief believing the noise to be from a dream. But she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was here while she slumbered.

Ink and Creation exited the portal that led back into the Ultra-dimension's giant living room. Lily started to fuss as she squirmed in Ink's arms.

"Should've brought a bottle along for you, huh?" Ink asked Lily

Lily started to fuss some more causing Ink to smile and shake his head in amusement.

The guardian then glanced over to his partner-in-training to see his arms folded and a sad expression on his face.

Ink sighed.

"You know, Lincoln. You don't have to stick by me all the time."

Creation turned his head and scowled.

"What do you mean?" he inquired

"I mean you can go back to your universe if you want. Stay there and protect your AU and come back to help me guard every blue moon. I can take you back to Pop-Pop's and that Lynn you took in can come with you as well." Ink continued

Creation's mouth went slightly agape as his eyes widened.

"I can?" He asked in surprise

Ink nodded.

"Well, once you complete your training." Ink added

Creation looked to the ground.

"T-That would be nice but..."

"But what?" Ink questioned

"I don't want to leave you alone to fight Error Lincoln. I want to be there to help you." said Creation

Ink blew a raspberry.

"It's no issue. That blue screen of death wannabe has nothing on me!" Ink explained

Creation smirked and wagged his finger.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily, Mr. Guardian. I want to get a few kicks in before you do whatever to him." he snapped

Ink rolled his eyes as he smiled.

"Oh, yes. I want all the credit by bagging one of the biggest bounty's in the multiverse. You got me all figured out." said Ink in a sarcastic tone.

"That's what I thought! Now allow me to get Lily a bottle." said Creation

Ink looked down to see Lily squirming furiously in his arms.

"Oh. Sorry, lily," Ink apologized as he handed the toddler to her big brother.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. And I know that this story is starting off sorta slow but things will pick up some in the next chapter.**

 **And for those who don't know yet, I will be going back to the first story soon to correct spelling, grammar, and make a few tweaks to the story.**


	3. Viva Loud Vegas

**The** _ **next day...**_

A paint portal opens up into a casino metropolis as Ink Linc and Creation emerge from the portal.

As the magical paint wore off of their suits, Creation viewed his surroundings, making his eyes go wide and jaw drop to the floor.

"WOW!" Creation shouted in astonishment.

Around the two was golden walls with orange carpet, the ceiling had real diamond chandeliers. Running outside, Creation saw a mall/casino like area with shops, restaurants, arcades, and many different versions of people that the young apprentice can recognize such as his sisters, parents, friends, and other people that he met in his original AU along with people who he has not encountered yet. Behind them, are a set of teleportes that people were getting into or exiting. Each one is labeled either _"Enter"_ or _"Leaving"._ Kinda like how the front door of the Ultra-Dimension works.

"Welcome to _Loud Vegas,_ Lincoln." said Ink as his eyes narrowed at the environment that he's witnesses on numerous occasions.

Creation's eyes shined like diamonds.

"Which universe is this from?" he questioned

"Well, this is pretty much is the AU. Just another blank void that's a giant casino...and information." Ink explained

"Information?" Creation inquired

"Yeah, I come here sometimes because certain individuals here usually has some juicy info about multiversal criminal whereabouts. And I also come here on poker night _but_...that's not important." Ink explained as he walked towards the casino, Creation following behind.

"So where are we going to find information?" Creation inquired

"To the manager's office, past the bar area." Ink responded

Approaching the Casino bar entrance, Creation noticed many posters and signs declaring " _Show I.D."_ and " _We don't serve minors."._

"Did you tell the manager to put the signs up?" Creation quizzed

Ink shook his head.

"The manager is more responsible than you think. He's a family man." The Guardian answered as he grabbed the handle of the door. Ink opened it only to quickly shut the door.

"I just heard some kind of crashing noise. What's going on?" asked Creation

Ink Linc puffed.

"I forgot that it's game night.." Ink muttered as he reached into a pocket on his suit.

"It seems that you can't come through here with me yet. So looks like you need this to keep you busy." Ink stated as he pulled out a bag of quarters.

"Where were you keeping that?" Creation scowled

Ink shrugged.

"I have access to my own pocket dimension. I keep supplies there mostly." he answered

"Cool!" Creation smiled

"Anyways, This bag contains $90 worth of quarters. Go to the arcade, get a snack, shop, do whatever. I shouldn't be gone for long." Ink explained

Creation grinned as snatched the bag from his mentor.

"Thanks!" He gleamed as he ran off.

Ink turned in sighed as he opened the doors.

Inside the bar was a madhouse at this time of year. Bets on the games usually leads to fights breaking out, lots of smoking and alcohol products, and that's not the worst part to say the least.

The bar became dead silent save for the sounds of sports on tv, a bartender pouring drinks, and ice clinging in glasses. Everyone looked towards the person who threw the doors open. Some people tried to hide themselves, others glared, and the women who sat at booths grinned seductively.

Ink just kept his eyes forwards at his destination as he started to walk.

It wasn't unusual for the people here to see Ink but half of these are fiends who know that they're being hunted and thinks that Ink Linc is one of them, some are crooks who hate the guardian with a passion for many reasons but are too scared to make a move, the women wants to be with him for some reason( _It must be the white hair; chicks dig the white hair)._

Ink Linc strolled swiftly past the many patrons and stepped over the usual guy who's passed out drunk on the wooden floor.

Ink then walked up to two golden doors only and tried to turn the knobs only to find both locked.

Ink Linc grunted as he knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

"Oi!" someone with a british accent called

The guardian glanced to his side, behind the bar counter to see an alternate version of Chunk, who's wearing old fashioned bartender clothes, staring at him.

"Sorry, love. The boss is havin' a meeting at the moment." Chunk explained

Ink walked up counter.

"When will the meeting be over?" asked Ink

Chunk shrugged.

"Not long, I wager. About ten minutes or so." The large man answered

Ink sat on a counter stool and rested his arms on the counter before him.

"Would you like anything?" Chunk questioned

"Water with lemon." Ink replied

Chunk went off to make Ink Linc his beverage.

Getting tired of the pairs of eyes burning in his back, Ink turned to the crowd behind him, hoping to find a way to stop them from staring continuously.

The guardian noticed the tv's showing all sorts of football games across different universes.

"Hey! Atlanta got a touchdown!" Ink cheered

A few patrons bothered to finally look at the screens, with people still looking at him.

Ink sighed as Chunk gave him his drink.

* * *

Lincoln grit his teeth as he failed to beat the high score of " _Muscle Fish: Arcade"._ Every game he played, there was always that same champion with the highest score that it would be impossible to achieve without hours and hours of practice.

"No..No..NO..NOOO!" He shrieked as his character was defeated by a computer generated fighter.

The game over screen popped up as he was shown his score compared to the top.

It was always the same person, somebody named _Loan L._ who managed to get the most highest scores in all of the arcade game. His goal to beat this mysterious champion's goal has drained Lincoln almost all of his quarters. As you can guess, the guardian apprentice was pretty steamed.

"This ' _Loan L._ ' must have cheated somehow!" Creation pouted as he walked away from the gaming machine in hopes to find something else that has yet to be tainted by Loan's touch. And that's when Lincoln saw it...

A yellow claw machine only a few feet away and at the top of all the stuffed animals was a bun-bun that looked like his own(that Lily plays with), but instead of a purple shirt, this stuffed rabbit was wearing a black tuxedo with a little top hat in between the toy's ears. Lincoln breathed heavy through his nose.

"I'm going to get that rabbit!" He declared

* * *

 _Back at the bar..._

"And that wanker walked up on stage, wasted out of his wits. He grabbed the microphone from Sam and started to speak gibberish, he did. The mutt the blew his chunks all on stage and passed out in his own vomit." Chunk explained

Ink Linc winced in disgust.

"And guess who had to carry the cock-up off of the stage and outside? I did." Chunk continued

"That's gross." Ink stated

Chunk chuckled.

"Imagine how I was having to wash my clothes with that stench?" The big british man asked

Ink slowly shook his head.

"Puke is one thing I always hated getting on my suit. It reeks and I have to clean my cloak twice just to get rid of the smell." he stated

Chunk gave out a hearty laugh before he stopped.

"Eh, Ink. I think someone needs your help."

Ink Linc turned to his seat to spot an adult version of Darcy Helmandollar who's a waitress working to pay off the student loans in her universe. The African American female has experience plenty of things while working as a waitress including the occasional pervert. It seems that this is one of those times as a middle-aged Papa Wheelie wearing biker clothes kept flicking up the skirt of her uniform.

"Hey! Please stop!" Darcy whined as she held a platter full of glasses.

Ink immediately got up from his stool and walked over to the pervert.

"Ah, come on, Babe. Quit being so scared, I promise to treat you to...AAACKK!"

Papa Wheelie's sentence was interrupted as he was pushed hard and fell to the ground.

"Give the lady some respect, drek!" Ink insulted.

Papa Wheelie got up from the wooden floor and stared at Ink.

"Why don't you mind your own business, ink stain?" Papa asked angrily

Ink crosses his arms.

"Stopping a non-consensual act of violation on one's body is my business." he replied

Papa Wheelie reaches into his jacket pocket and pulled out a switchblade which he opened.

"Guardian or not, I'm gonna teach you some manners!" Papa screamed as he ran towards Ink.

But the guardian was trained for attacks like this. As the sharp blade almost made contact, Ink immediately moved out of the way just in time.

"Hold still!" Papa Wheelie growled as he continued to slash his weapon.

"Nah." Ink replied as he wore a very relaxed expression.

After Papa slashed his arm down, Ink grabbed the arm and blended it, making Papa yelp in pain.

Ink grabbed the blade with his hand and snapped it in half like it was a simple twig. The guardian then threw the perp across the table. As Papa's body slid on the table, he unknowingly knocks over numerous patrons glasses and falls off the table to the ground.

Papa groaned as he struggled to pick himself off of the ground.

"S-Son of a..."

"Hey, buddy!" someone yelled

Papa Wheelie looked up to see many customers looking down at him with burning glares.

"You knocked over our drinks. They costed money!" one customer growled making Papa gulp.

"Thanks, Ink." Darcy smiled as she hugged the guardian.

Ink nodded.

 _*Creak*_

 _"_ Get out of here, you piece of trash!" a male voice yelled through the door.

An alternate Flip flew out of the doorway and landed on the ground. He quickly got to his feet and scurried away in panic.

Ink Linc noticed a version of Bobby exiting the door and closing it behind him, it seems that he's the doorman. He broke his hug with Darcy as he walked towards the Bobby alternate.

"I would like to talk to your boss." Ink stated

Bobby the doorman pulled out a radio from his pocket and pressed a button as he began to speak.

"Boss?" Bobby called

 _"What is it, Robert? Has Flip not taken a hint that his sales aren't welcome here?"_ a male voice roared on the radio.

"No, sir. It's Ink Lincoln. You know, 'The Guardian of the Multiverse'?" Bobby explained

The radio was silent for a minute.

" _Let him in."_ The voice commanded

Bobby turned off his radio as he opened the door for Ink while giving him a nod.

Ink walked through the doorway and entered a a medium sized office that just shouted godfather. Wooden walls with a big glass window viewing the main casino(that wasn't there last time), red carpet, pictures of family and business clients on walls. And in the middle was a golden brown desk where an alternate version of Lynn Sr wearing a tuxedo sat behind. This version of the loud patriarch owned the busy dimension known as 'Loud Vegas'. How or when did he become the manager is unknown but Ink has a small history with the man.

Lynn sat at his desk wearing a mobster-like suit with his arms propped by the elbows, hands folded. Behind Lynn we're alternate older versions of Lana and Lola who were wearing tuxedos and black sunglasses. The two stayed silent while standing up straight with both hands behind their backs.

"Well, well. What brings my old friends to my lovely kingdom of wonders?" Boss!Lynn asked with a smirk and scowl.

"I've come to see if any of your spies spotted any strange occurrences in any other realities. On my last mission to a genderbent universe, Error attacked and I stopped him. Oddly enough, Black-Witch!Lucy saved him at the last second. So I need to see if Error is recruiting any villains from other AU's." Ink explained

Lynn chuckled.

"Woah, Woah. Do we really have to get into business already? Let's chat for a bit. How have you been doing? Are you and Liberty still together? Oh, and I heard that you've got a new sidekick and..."

"Apprentice." Ink interrupted

Lynn blinked.

"What?" he questioned

"He's my Apprentice, not my sidekick." Ink corrected

"Eh, same difference. How does he do on the field?" he asked

"He's a nice kid, has a good head on his shoulder shoulders. But he still has a lot to learn when it comes to things like thinking before acting." Ink answered

"Kinda like you when you first started. Lynn joked

Ink rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I was a wreck." he grinned

"But you got better. Even after your brothers deaths and you decided to go solo when you..." Boss!Lynn closed his mouth as he noticed Ink's eyes boring into him. The twin bodyguards reached for their pistols to protect their boss.

Boss!Lynn quickly raised his hand to stop them.

"Calm down, girls. Ink means no harm." he halted

As the twins put away their guns, Ink sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lynn. I shouldn't of let that bother me and.."

"Don't worry about it, champ. I've always been known to say things that shouldn't be spoken of." Boss!Lynn interrupted ed earnestly

"After all, you did save me from my old bodyguard, Francisco who attempted to assassinate me and my family." Lynn explained as he pointed to the big glass window.

"And I had that installed after your fight with the guy." he continued

Ink viewed the wall and cringed as he remembered that battle. Both him and Francisco crasheud through and fell to the casino which did cause panic among the crowd.

"That's why I've been keeping an eye on my world's Francisco to make sure he won't try anything with my daughter, Lynn jr." said Lynn Sr.

"Anyways, let's answer your question about Error's lackeys." he continued

* * *

 _Arcade..._

"Come on...just one time..." Lincoln moaned in depression.

He has spent the last few minutes trying to nab the fancy bun-bun but has had no luck so far and only managed to grab useless things that he can already get at the ultra-dimension. Earbuds, giftcards, those cheap rubber balls with the little spikes, but no stuffed rabbit.

Creation released his hand from the crane lever as he sighed in defeat.

"I guess we can't win every battle, can we?" Creation asked himself.

"E-Excuse me?" A small feminine voice called.

Creation looked to see a girl who looked to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a blue and gray sweater, gray sweatpants, and slippers. Her hair was big and blonde which to Creation, she looks just like Lori.

"Yeah?" Lincoln replied

The young woman started to speak again.

"A-Are you okay?" Lori asked

Creation rested his hands on his hips and puckered his lips Asmara he glanced at the claw machine.

"I've spent the last few minutes on this highly rigged game. I'm now down to my last quarter." he explained

Lori looked at the selection of stuffed animals and gift cards.

"W-What are you trying to g-get?" Lori asked

Creation pointed at the swag rabbit.

The Lori-lookalike grabbed the quarter from Creation's hand and inserted it into the machine.

"You're going to attempt it? Well, I wish you luck because I don't even think Ink could..."

"Here y-you go!" Lori smiled

Lincoln's eyes went wide as he saw Lori holding the suave bun-bun.

He grabbed the toy out of her hands and began to jump in place as a large grin was stuck to his face.

"OMG! THANK YOU! Thank you! Thank you!" said an overjoyed apprentice which earned. giggle from his helper.

"Oh, and h-here's some more q-quarters for you." she offered

Creation stopped bouncing as he looked at the handful of quarters and then the girl.

"I can't take your money like that. I still want to repay you." he explained

The Lori-lookalike places the quarters into Creation's hand anyways.

"Y-You're Ink L-Linc's apprentice, r-right?" she asked

Creation nodded.

"Then you d-do enough already." she replied as she started to walk away.

Creation looked down at the quarters and smiled.

"Thanks, Lori!" Creation beamed as he turned away.

The girl glanced at Creation as she continued to walk.

"M-My name is Loan!" she corrected

But Lincoln was distracted by his prize to focus on her.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. That's a nice name. Very nice." he mumbled as he played with the bun-bun.

* * *

 _ **In Creation's head:**_

 _"_ Loan..Loan...L-Lo..(2 + 2 = 4)...LOAN!"

* * *

Lincoln quickly turned, ready to interrogate the girl with the name that has been a thorn in his side all day.

But unfortunately, the young woman was already out of sight.

"Dang it..." he mumbled.

Lincoln hung his head as he headed over to the food court to drown his misery in nackos.

* * *

Ink Linc viewed the reports from Lynn's many informants.

"That's not like him. Error just kills without remorse, so why is he sparing certain individuals?" Ink pondered

Lynn Sr reaches for a file in his desk.

"Well, according to some information that has been collected, these people are the worst of the worst." he answered, sliding Ink the file.

The guardian opened it up to see pictures of dangerous alternates he had met throughout the years. But to name a few...

"Twisted!Lynn, Yandare!Luan, Killer!Lincoln, and Mad!Lisa. I've seen Black-Witch!Lucy with him back at that genderbent dimension so this now makes sense." Ink revealed

Boss!Lynn Sr took a swig of coffee.

"That's a lot of criminals. Do you think that the Proto-Sisters are also with him?" he asked

"No. The protos look at him and me as a bunch of fakes and want nothing to do with us. I would say that " _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._ " but due to our history, I'm not to be considered as their friend." Ink answered

The guardian viewed the file once more.

"Error's never been much of a team player, so he's most likely deceiving the people that he takes in. And when he achieves his goal, then he'll kill them all." he explained

Boss! Lynn scratched his chin.

"What will you do now?" he asked

Ink closed the file and placed it back on the desk.

"The most likely reason why Error is doing this is to use them as a distraction against me. So me and my apprentice are about to scoot to prepare for battle." he said

Suddenly, a large amount of wires fly through the large window, wrapping everyone in the office up. Ink then grunted, he knew who's wires these belong to.

"How did Error enter this place?" Ink asked. This was a realm under heavy scanner guards and security, so Error wouldn't of easily came in. Since he left a _special gadget_ at base that is really effective against Error's wires, he'll have to use his strength to get out.

"Afraid you're mistaken dude." Said a voice. Ink didn't recognize it at first, upon seeing the attacker come through the window, it made a bit more sense. The attacker was some alternate of Luna, who was glitched up, and her eyes were strange, with the right eye being red, and the left being blue.

Ink was just confused. "What the heck? An error Luna?"

"Her name is Fatal-Error! And she is nothing like that killer." Said a voice that made Ink go numb.

The big window behind the desk suddenly fell into pieces. Behind it was the last person Ink would ever expect to attack a place like this.

The person floating there was what seemed to be a version of Lincoln who was completely albino, except for his black hair that is, wore black clothing, and several areas of his body were stained by blackout paint. On his right hand was a silver gauntlet. "You didn't expect to see me again did you?"

Ink was in shock. "Dark Void, you're alive?!"

Dark Void nodded his head. "Nice to know that I was believed to have been dead, I shouldn't be surprised, actually. Now then..." Dark Void turned to the older Lynn Sr and held the gauntlet to his head "You seem to know a lot about what goes on in the multiverse, don't you?" Dark questioned

That means you leads about Error in your files. Give them to me or I'll blow your disgusting head all over the walls." Dark threatened

"Dark! We don't kill, remember?" Ink shouted

Dark glances at Ink.

"Do you really still fool yourself with that lie? Our job is to protect no matter what, and I'll put down anyone who has information on the top dangers and refuses to share the intel. So that will be considered as keeping crucial information from law enforcement. And that also means that this man is just as bad as Error for doing so." Void explained

Ink used his mighty strength to break free of the cables and jumped at Dark Void. Dark Void jumped out of the way as Ink landed on the ground only for him to spin and throw a fist only for it to be caught by Dark's Gauntlet.

"I'll admit, you're getting better at fighting, Ink. But you're still too slow for me!" Dark tainted as he punched Ink with his silver gauntlet, which sent him flying to the opposite side to the room. The gauntlet's magic had Ink pinned to the wall.

Ink Linc grunted as he struggled to jerk against his boundings.

Dark Void then spoke. "You are foolish. Don't even try to struggle, that Phantom Energy will keep you pinned down, and nullify your powers. You need to simply stay out of this, because you already wasted your chance." Dark said.

Suddenly, the office doors bursted open as Creation ran in.

"Ink, I heard a loud crash and scre.." Creation stopped talking as he noticed two figures standing in the office with him and his mentor pinned down. Seeing one of them with blue wires and assuming it to be Error, creation reaches for his paint pistols only for Dark to lunge towards the boy and knocked the guns out of his hands. Dark Void then grabbed Creation by the arm and slammed him down flat on the ground as he grabbed his arm and began to twist.

Creation started to scream in pain as he felt his arm being forcefully turned.

Fatal-Error! Luna cringed at the sight. She's really didn't like seeing this kid in pain but she also knows to never question Dark.

Ink then reached out. "Don't hurt him, Dark! I'm warning you!" Ink yelled

Dark Void rolled his eyes.

"And why would you care about him?" he asked only to stop and think.

"Wait...wait a minute..." Dark mumbled as he released Creation's arm before he could damage it. Creation held his arm as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Is..Is he your apprentice? Do you actually have an apprentice?" Dark questioned

"Yes!" Ink answered with stress.

Dark's surprised expression changed to stoicness.

"Why didn't you just keep the others, huh? You dismissed the rest of the trainees who would've helped you find Error and instead settled for some kid?" Dark asked angrily

"O-Others?" Creation muttered before passing out from the pain.

Ink looked upon his unconscious ally.

"He doesn't even have powers yet, dark. You could've really hurt him!" Ink snapped

Dark gritted his teeth as he looked down upon Creation.

"Well, I can't be angry about that. Void never taught you how to give others powers. Well...not the traditional way. Luna here is a perfect example of that." Dark explained

Ink Linc looked towards Luna and then back at Dark.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Long story short, I gave her some of my blood." he answered

"DARK! Void said that way is strictly forbidden!" Ink hollered

"Void is dead, Ink! You of all people know that." he snapped

Ink then got angry. "You've fallen down a dark path, dark. Void and Anti would be disappointed!"

Dark glared at Ink before sighing.

"Sometimes...Sometimes I'm good fighting evil, and sometimes I'm evil fighting evil. As long I'm taking care of said evil, I make my own rules." Now then, where are those files."

The older Lynn Sr sat up. "They're in the drawer to my right." Dark Void opened it and grabbed the files.

"Perfect." Dark Void said before grabbing them. He then opened a portal. "Now I can hunt that monster and make him pay. And Ink, a little message for you, while I'm hunting Error, I will never rest, and if you want to beat me to it, then neither should you." He said before leaving.

The corrupted Luna looked towards Ink with a sorrow filled expression before sighing.

"Sorry, dude..." she said before following behind, the portal closing behind her.

Everyone wrapped by cables was freed. The older twins went to check on their boss. Eventually with the help of some of employees, Ink was freed from his binds and he bolted towards Creation and held him in his arms.

"I'm sorry, little buddy. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Ink whimpered

* * *

 **Wooooooo boy! This chapter took longer than expected. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter plus the introduction of Dark Void and Fatal-Error!Luna(tell me what you think btw).**

 **Now this story will be going on break for some time because I'm going back and fixing the first story to redo spelling, grammar, and some plot points to help understand characters better.**

 **Also, the _"Special Gadget"_ that Ink mentioned will make its debut in chapter 2nto "Visitors from Other Worlds"(once I get around to typing it, that is).**

 **MasterCaster, out!**


	4. The Beginning One Last Time

**Welcome back everyone to Guardian of the Multiverse 2!**

 **This story has been on hiatus since November of last year because I wanted to re-do the first story in order to make it fit this one. So sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Lincoln eyes fluttered open only to shut as he's met with a bright light.

The white-haired apprentice groaned as he sat up.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" he asked while still dazed.

"Lincoln!" a voice that belongs to Lynn, Lincoln's adopted sister, shouted with joy as she pulled him into a hug.

"L-Lynn?" Lincoln asked drowsily

He opened his eyes once more to see that he was in the Ultra-Dimension's medical room and he was lying on a bed.

He looked ahead to see his mentor staring at him with sorrow.

"Ink? What happened?" Lincoln asked as he slowly leaned up.

Ink Linc walked over to the side where Lynn wasn't and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We were ambushed at Loud Vegas. Remember?" Ink answered

Lynn released Lincoln as he fully sat up and tried to remember what had happened.

"Oh, yeah. Some jerk almost broke my arm!" Lincoln said with frustration.

"Yeah. Some jerk." Ink said with a pinch of guilt in his voice.

Lincoln's face softened as he remembered more things about his character.

"But who is he? You seemed to know him." said Creation

Ink sighed.

He knew this day would come where he would tell his apprentice everything, just didn't expect it to happen after being pummeled.

"Lincoln, remember when I told you about the guardians before me?" asked Ink

"Yeah. Void and Anti-Void." Lincoln answered

"Well that was Dark-Void. The third guardian." Ink revealed

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Third? You never said that there was a third guardian!" Lincoln yelled

"I'm aware." Ink puffed

"Well how come you never told me about him?" Lincoln asked as he was still trying to comprehend what's going on.

"Well, I thought he was dead. And not only that but I blamed myself for his death so I never spoke about him because it was too painful." Ink replied shamefully

"Was he there the day that Void and Anti were killed?" Lynn questioned

"No. He wasn't there but he did hear about it." said Ink as he looked off.

* * *

 ** _4 years ago..._**

A twelve-year old Ink cried loudly in the Ultra-Lab as the scientists tried to calm him down.

"Hey, it's not your fault." a scientist version of Lynn Sr comforted.

"Y-Yes it is!" Ink sobbed as he held onto Void's paintbrush and Anti-Void's weapon.

"Ink? Ink!" a voice yelled

Everyone turned to see Dark-Void run into the room.

"Dark!" Ink yelled as he sprang up and ran towards his brother.

Dark dropped to his knees as Ink wrapped him into a hug and cried into his shoulder.

"i'm sorry...i'm sorry..." Ink cried softly

Dark pulled Ink away from him and looked into his red puffy eyes.

"Ink. Who did this? Please tell me!" Dark commanded

"I-it was a Lincoln!" Ink sputtered

"A Lincoln? What did he look like?" Dark scowled

Ink took a minute to calm down so he could speak clearly and explained to his brother what this Lincoln looked like and that he called himself " _Error_ ".

"Error? Weird.." said Dark as he stood up

"What are we going to do?" Ink asked fearfully

"Well. I'm going to hunt the Error down." Dark explained as he walked over to Void's and Anti's weapons.

Dark placed on Anti's gauntlets and strapped them onto his arms and then grabbed Void's paintbrush.

"As for you, Ink. The multiverse needs someone to look over it." Dark added as he offered Ink's paintbrush.

Ink's eyes widened as he placed his hands in front of him.

"D-Dark...I can't become a guardian. I got our brothers kil.."

"No, you did not!" Dark snapped which immediately shut young Ink up.

"You have great potential in you, little brother. Their deaths weren't your fault and they would've wanted you to continue their legacy. A guardian is strong, fearless, and laughs at the face of death. And you need to be that guardian! Especially to the other trainees."

Ink looked down at the paintbrush and slowly reached for it until it was finally in his grasp.

"Be a hero, Ink." Dark smiles as Ink wipes his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_

"So I became a Guardian at that exact moment. Dark left to hunt down Error so I continued to patrol like Void and Anti used to do with me. However, as weeks past, I never heard from Dark again. I assumed that he died without giving it much more thought and believed it to be my fault. So to make sure that no one else dies because of me, I disbanded the trainees. They all were shocked about their training being cancelled and had their questions about why this was happening. I just told them that their assistance was no longer needed." Ink explained as he hung his head in shame.

"Who were they?" Lincoln asked now curious.

"We had about nine trainees from nine different universes. Let's see: Lori, Papa-Wheelie, Carol, Luna, CJ, Agnes Johnson, Rusty, Maggie, and a version of Flip who was a very nice guy." The Guardian replied

"Have you ever thought about bringing them back into the fold? They could really help us!" Lincoln urged

Ink stared into his apprentice's eyes and closed them as he sighed.

"I-I can't." he reveals sadly.

"Why?" Lincoln questions

"Well remember how I told how time in some AU's move quicker than others? Three became too old to be an apprentice due to accelerated time, two died of natural causes like illnesses age like Flip, Lori lost interest because she found something else to do with her life, and Papa-Wheelie actually got erased by Error. T-That last one still haunts me to this day." said Ink who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Lincoln looked down at his suit and thought about what he was just told, then a question came up?

"Then why me?" Lincoln asked sorely

"What do you mean?" Ink scowled

"I mean why did you choose me to become your apprentice if you just threw away nine would-be guardians?" Lincoln asked again

Ink swallowed his breath.

He always knew that this day would come.

"To be honest, I really wasn't expecting you to be my apprentice for so long. Originally, I was hoping that I would've caught Error while you were early into training so you wouldn't want to do it anymore because your family's killer has been apprehended. But as you trained, I saw your passion. Your burning determination to reach for your goal to avenge your family. You shown great desire to help others and never wanted anything in return. That's when I realized my mistake of fighting out in the field alone for years when to get things done, I needed someone at my side. Sure, I've faced large threats on my own like monsters, demons, cosmic beings, evil alternates, and I always came out triumphant in the end but villains like Error and the Proto-Sisters are a team effort. That's why I decided to keep you, not only to help you, but so you can help me in more ways than one." Ink answered boldly

Creation contemplated his mentor's words. Multiple thoughts clouded his brain.

Ink did make some mistakes but his decisions were justified, right? He just didn't want anyone he held close to get hurt or killed. But he also took the gift of being a guardian away from nine people do to that fear which costed half of their lives and multiple more in the multiverse. What is there to think?

"Ink, I want you to take me back home." Creation commanded suddenly

Ink's expression mellowed.

"W-Why? Are you..disgusted by me?" Ink said in surprise

"No, it's not that. I just need to clear my head, is all." Creation explained quickly to kill confusion.

"O-Oh." Ink complied

* * *

 ** _10 in a half minutes later..._**

A porpoise-colored paint portal opens up in Creation's AU in front of the retirement home.

After sneaking past the head-nurse, Ink and Creation are now back in front of Pop-Pop's door.

"I'll come back for you later. Okay, buddy?" said Ink

Creation nodded.

"Alright." he answered as he knocked on the door.

Ink turned and quickly left the retirement home without being seen in the daylight outside and returned to the Ultra-Dimension.

Lincoln sighed as he lightly knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Albert opened the door.

"Hey! It's my favorite grands-"

Albert quickly slaps his right hand over his mouth before finishing the sentence.

The old man pulls Lincoln inside his room and slams the door behind them.

"Sorry, sport. I forget that the public believes you to be dead." Albert apologizes

"It's alright, Pop-Pop." Lincoln replied in a low manner.

Albert noticed his grandson's gloom.

"You okay, kid?" the elder asked with a voice of concern.

"Yeah, it's just...how would you feel if someone you trusted kept important information from you?" Lincoln begins

"Well, Rita used to sneak out late at night to meet up with your dad. I only found out because my bladder was about to burst in my sleep. Does that count?" Albert suggested.

"No. Ink just told me that there was a third guardian and that he had nine other trainees before me that he let go after Void and Anti died." Creation explained in frustration.

Albert pondered his grandson's words.

"But he still told you, right?" said Albert

"Only after Dark Void, the third guardian, ambushed me and Ink with some Error Luna!" Creation fussed

Pop-Pop's eyes widened.

"Error? The one who killed my daughter, son-in-law, and your sisters? I thought he was some sorta evil Lincoln." Pop-Pop explained, visibly confused.

"Well. yeah. But this isn't the same person. I really have no idea. But back to my point, Ink pretty much lied to me about there being two guardians and I was his first and only apprentice!" Lincoln fumed

Pop-Pop sighed.

"Well maybe Ink had a reason to. Not that lying's a good thing." Albert suggested

Creation groaned.

"Ink did explain that he released the nine others because he was afraid that more people would've died because of him, And he hid Dark's existence because Ink believed him to have died as well." Creation revealed

"Alright, so why did Ink choose you." Albert smiled as he felt like he was getting somewhere.

"Pretty much explained that he felt my potential and desired to help me wile feeling that I can help him." he answered

"Ah-Ha!" Albert shouted

"What is it?" Lincoln asked

"Now I'm not no expert but I feel like your duplicate was a tad depressed over his short-comings. So deciding to train you means that he was trying to improve his mood. Meaning he needs you more than you need him." Albert explained proudly

That...made sense.

"Well, yeah..but I want our partnership to be secret-free. We're pretty much the same person but from different realities so why keep secrets from yourself?" Lincoln complained.

"I guess that's something you need to discuss with ol' Ink." Pop-Pop replied

"Okay, but it will be a while before he returns. There's another reason why I came back." he explained

"What do you mean by that?" Pop-Pop questioned.

"I want to see my friends. To let them know that I'm not dead."

* * *

 _ **Gus's Games n' Grub:**_

A soda can clanked onto the table by the hand of a dark-skinned eleven year old with and afro and stereotypical nerd glasses on his face.

This lad is known as Clyde Mcbride: Lincoln Loud's best friend. Or...until Lincoln and his entire family went missing a week ago.

With him sat Rusty, Liam, and Zach who all looked bummed out.

They all remember the final words they said to Lincoln before he just vanished off the face of the earth.

Three of the boy's words were nothing compared to Clyde's.

He remembers Lincoln crying on his walkie talkie which sounded unintelligible. All he could make out was something about luck.

That very night however is when his parents sat him down and told him about what had happened to Lincoln's family.

People just don't vanish, especially a big family like Lincoln's.

The news said that there were signs of a scuffle in the house with things out of place and broken but no sign of a body or anything to lead to any of the loud's whereabouts.

Everyone at school was talking about it, making their own theories( _one kid said something about aliens. smh)_ and most were just worried sick.

Especially Ronnie Anne...

Lincoln once told him that she's just misunderstood.

The latina has never bullied Clyde once in the school year( _called him a dork, maybe_ ) but not like what she did to Lincoln.

She just trudges the hallways like a zombie with a dead look on her face and her eyes red and puffy. That cool and tough girl attitude seemed to have just died.

" _I guess she really did care about him._ " thought Clyde as he took a bite of pizza.

When the gang heard the news, they searched all over Royal Woods in hopes of finding at least one of the members of the family. Clyde used the knowledge of each siblings favorite hang out from what Lincoln had told them but found nothing. He even checked the secret spots where he and Lincoln always chilled at but once again, zero.

So the four boys just hang out at Gus's, drowning their sorrow in pizza, soda, and mind-numbing video games.

* _Cling Cling*_

A boy who's a pinch taller than Clyde came in with the hood of his hoodie walked into the shop.

Looking around, he smiled at the sight of his old friends. It took a while to get here without using his jetpack to not attract attention while keeping his face concealed. He can't let everyone know that he's still alive.. _yet._

Lincoln just stood there staring at the small group in awe as small tears form in his eyes. It's been an entire year since he last saw any of them but to the boys, it was just a week. Lincoln has met a handful of alternate Clyde's, Zach's, and etc but finally seeing the real deal just made him miss this place even more.

Walking up to the table, Lincoln greeted himself without giving his identity.

"Hey. You new here?" asked Clyde, barely looking up from the table.

"No. I lived here my whole life." he replied

Rusty looked up at the guy before him.

"You do seem familiar. Do we go to church together?" the ladies man asked.

"No. Just an old friend." Lincoln answered

"Really? What's your name?" asked Zach who was curious.

"Lincoln." he answered

Everyone looked up at the boy quizzingly.

"Your name's Lincoln?" Clyde asked as he felt as if the oxygen is leaving his body.

Smiling, Lincoln pulled off his hood and revealed his white hair to his friends.

"LINCOLN!" Clyde shouted as he immediately jumped from his seat and hugged his friend with tears in his eyes.

Lincoln returned the gesture as water streamed down his cheeks.

"I missed you too, buddy!" Lincoln cried happily

The rest of the friend's jaws dropped.

* * *

 ** _Loud Vegas:_**

After dropping his apprentice of back in his home world, Ink went back to Loud Vegas to help with the cleaning of Boss!Lynn's ruined office.

"Again: I'm for the damages caused by my brother." Ink apologized as his magic paint repaired the broken wall.

"It's alright. Dark has always been reckless." said Lynn as he swallowed a migraine pill.

"It's just odd. Why would he resurface now?" Ink questioned

Boss!Lynn scratched his chin.

"I say that with the years he hunted Error, he grew more desperate. Like how he ruined my office a few hours ago. I never liked Dark all that much but I've never seen him threaten a civilian before. Heck, when he used to visit, me and him always had a glass of bourbon and laughed at each others stories." Lynn explained

Ink's eyes widened.

"Omg, you're right! Lynn, where is dark going? If your hunch is correct then he may harm people either intentionally or unintentionally." Ink gasped

Lynn began to think quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. It's the futuristic hub city AU." he answered

" _New Loud City_ " Ink whispered

After thanking his friend, Ink created a paint portal and hopped in.

Lynn sat in his office chair and sighed.

"Goodspeed, little guy."

* * *

 **So things will begin to pick up next chapter. I may have the next one be about both Ink and Creation. idk, we'll see.**


	5. New Loud City

**_Been a while since I updated this, huh?_**

* * *

 _New Loud City, one of the largest futuristic HUB cities in the multiverse._

 _Truly larger than the New York that you're familiar with as this city is as large as five New York's put together!_

 _This city holds numbers that has reached to over the billion mark and constantly grows each day._

 _Considered to be the " **City of Opportunity** " with people living there and working for their daily bread(Let's get this bread!) surrounded by the tallest skyscrapers known to man. And with the cities biggest attraction: The Statue Of Lola! Which is the statue of liberty but it's in the form of Lola this time._

 _Roads filled with cars, trucks, and more from different time periods along with actual flying cars that zoom through the sky!_

 _But as with every other great city, there's also the usual slums where criminals like to dwell._

 _Crimes aren't unusual in this location as an estimate of more than 70 crimes committed each day such as the common bank robbery or mugging as well as a gang war after a drug deal gone bad. But even the most gruesome crimes like murder and terrorist acts are committed which puts the city's gigantic police force work their hardest to ensure that peace is kept._

 _The city is very familiar with the Guardians as they always made sure to visit this Mega-City each day before the deaths of Void and Anti-Void, making Ink Linc the only to make the daily patrol._

 _Speaking of which, this city hopes that the paint-wielding guardian will make a visit soon as with what is currently going on..._

The destroyer himself, Error Lincoln has made his move to terrorize the great city. Usually, Error wouldn't take the chance of making an attack like this as Ink comes around often, and the police force who comes prepared with threats like him. But Error is feeling very bold today, so bold that he feels like ol' paint stain won't be trouble.

Error Lincoln laughs as his wires wrap themselves around people that he pulled out of their flying cars and begins to erase each one-by-one.

"Joyous day! Oh, Joyous day!" Error sang as he continued his onslaught.

 _ZAP!_

A sharp bolt of hot plasma struck Error on his back.

Turning around, he spotted floating police cruisers along with jetpack-wearing officers of the law who were decked out in swat armor and holding weapons that came from the money of tax payers.

"Freeze!" one officer who had a feminine voice yelled.

"Put the civilians down and descend to the ground now!" another officer commanded.

Error smiled.

"Alright, I'll _put them down_." he replied

With a spark from his wires, the people who were tangled was immediately vaporized from existence, their deaths making Error laugh with glee much to the officers shock and anger.

"LETHAL FORCE IS NOW AUTHORIZED! I REPEAT: LETHAL FORCE IS NOW AUTHORIZED!" announced an officer.

The cops began to blast at Error with all they got but the villain managed to evade the blasts and shield himself with his own wires.

Seeing an opening, Error shot a wire at an officer, the wire went through the officers body.

As the officer screamed in pain, Error began to swing them around as an attempt to hit the fellow police like flies to a fly swatter.

But Error was his with something hard from behind that sent pain throughout his body. Expecting more cops, he turns to see someone he barely recognizes.

"You've killed your last cop!" Dark-Void announced

Error scowls.

The now dead cop slips from the wire that has impaled them as their corpse falls to the streets below and the other policemen and women who managed to stay airborne regroups.

"Haven't we met before?" Error Lincoln asked confused.

"Yes, a long time ago. I stopped you from erasing a Luna after murdering her entire family!" Dark-Void explains grimly

Error's mouth morphs into an "O" as he playfully slaps his forehead.

"Oh, now I remember you! How did it feel when that Luna died in your arms?" Error asked with glee.

"Why don't you just ask her?" a glitchy voice of a girl asked.

Before Error could turn again, he felt a pair of wires wrap around him.

Not reacting fast enough, the wires slam Error into a skyscraper nearby.

Then Error is crashed into a police cruiser.

Feeling rather disoriented, Error feels the wires pull him to the source which he notices to be a weird looking Luna with a mean looking glare on her face.

"Remember me?" Fatal-Error Luna asked darkly.

Error shook his head.

"I don't have the slightest clue tbh." Error replies

He gasped for breath as the wires tighten around his body.

"You killed my family!" Luna roared

Error looked back at the rocker.

"Do you have any idea how many families, let alone Luna's I have erased? Please be more specific." said Error

Luna groans in annoyance.

"The one that Dark just mentioned..." she muttered

"...Dark?" Error asked dumbfoundedly.

"She's talking about me. And let me tell you who I am. I'm the brother of Void and Anti-Void, the guardians you've killed!" Dark grills.

A light bulb finally goes off in Error's head.

"Now I remember you!" he says to Luna before turning to Dark.

"How did you get her like this? Science? Witchcraft?" Error asked with amusement.

But the evil Lincoln was shutted up by a punch to the face by Dark-Void.

"Stop with your stupid questions. We're here to finally give to you what you had coming for a long time!" Dark glared

Error's head tilted.

"My true place back in the canon? How kind of you!" Error smiled smugly

Dark gritted his teeth.

"No. Your execution! For the murder of over five-hundred civilians!" Dark corrected

Error glanced at Dark.

"Only that much? I really need to step up my game." he joked

Having enough, Dark signals for Luna to finish the job.

Nodding, Luna activates her wires.

"Are you really going to use my own power against me? Like it will actually work." said Error

"This will kill you eventually. Just gives me the satisfacation that you die a slow and agonizing death." Luna sneered as fire raged in her eyes.

Error's expression changed into surprise which morphed into laughter.

" _'3 edgy 5 me'_ am I right?" Error joked again.

Error noticed his body was starting to feel worse. Error just looked Luna in the eyes.

"You're making a big mistake." Error said menacingly.

Before Luna could respond, they were interrupted by a device that clung to her back. It began to release sound waves that disrupted Luna's wires. Ink came flying in and snatching Error from Luna's loosened grasp.

Error was surprised.

"Ink Stain!? So you finally agree that I was right eh?" Error smiled.

Before he knew it, Ink pinned him to the wall of a skyscraper using large sticky paintballs.

"You better be glad that I'm not like dark. Now shut up with the snarky remarks before they get you killed.." Ink said before flying back to Dark and Luna.

"I mean, you're not really giving me a choice." Error blankly said to the air.

Ink flew back to Dark and Luna. Dark was furious while Luna managed to separate herself from the device. She looked like she was trying to not throw up.

"What are you doing!? Why are you protecting that monster?" Dark demanded to know.

"I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting you. He still has to stand trial for his actions and and face the consequences." Ink said.

"Trial!? He killed our brothers! He has to pay! Did their deaths mean nothing to you!?" Dark snapped.

"Of course they meant something to me. I have yet to fully recover from that. I'm just trying to be the better person. Look around, everyone is terrified." Ink responded.

Luna, actually listening, now felt bad seeing everyone hiding away.

"And you saw what happened to the better people Ink. They died. I'm just trying to avenge them by fixing this mistake of a living being." Dark said.

"Don't do this Dark, or I'll be forced to fight you." Ink said reaching for his brush.

"Is that a challenge?" Dark glared.

The fight about to ensue was cut off by flying police cruisers showing up and opening fire. Ink wrapped himself and Luna in his bullet-proof cloak. Dark was just floating there, taking the shots.

Dark then smirked as he got an idea. Dark used his phantom gauntlet to catch the bullets with phantom energy, then turned them around to blast the cruisers.

Over where Error is, several pieces of metal flew at him. Most of them hit his chest, slightly piercing his chest. Error grunts in pain as his strange body pushes the metal out and heals the wounds. One metal shard cuts through the paintball binding him, also stabbing his hand. Error smirked as his wires started coming out of his fingers.

"Tick tock Ink, your time is short." Dark said, flying away.

Ink removed his cloak, annoyed. He then went in to save everyone but not before turning to Luna.

"Help me." said Ink

"W-What?" The glitchy rocker asked surprised.

"Help me save these people. Your wires can be used for more than just erasing." Ink explained.

Luna nodded and followed Ink

"I'm gonna finish this for good." Dark said flying toward Error.

Dark stopped to see Error, free from his bindings.

"Not thrilled about the shrapnel stabbing me, but it does show that you're an interesting character to fight." Error taunted.

Dark was annoyed.

"This ends now!" Dark yelled.

"Fraid not, less you think my life is worth ending at the cost of theirs." Error said.

Error laughed as his wires cut the skyscraper behind him. The upper half of the building started to dangerously tilt to the side. Dark-Void noticed people in the windows with dear stricken faces as they watch their own demise plays out before them. Dark, with no choice flies to hold up the collapsing behemoth while Error escaped into one of his glitchy portals.

Ink and Luna, now having saved the police that were attacked, went to help. Ink also pushed up along with dark, while Luna pulled from above with wires. Once they get is standing straight, Ink and Dark uses their speed to seal the cracks with their magic paint.

The civilians inside of the building cheers for the heroes. Ink smiles and waves heroically as Luna shyly blushes. It's been a long time since people cheered for her. Dark just stood silent.

Ink turned to Dark and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"See? This is the part of you that I miss Dark. Your considerate side."

Dark was going to respond before more cruisers showed up. Dark quickly fled with Luna while Ink shielded himself with paint. He soon managed to reveal who he was to the cruisers and the fire ceased.

" _S-Sorry, Mr. Guardian sir._ " the pilot apologizes over the loudspeaker.

Ink sighs in annoyance.

* * *

Darkw angered to a new level. "DAMN IT! I would've had him had I not wasted my time and fired back at the police!"

Dark stomped the ground, causing several cracks.

"I guess it's back to square one." Dark said sourly.

"Not quite, I can feel him." Luna said astounded.

"Hold on, can you repeat that?" Dark asked.

"I can feel where he's at. I can track him. I feel like some of his energy was absorbed into me and trying to guide me to him." Luna said.

"Good, cause I was about to destroy the moon at this rate. Where is he?"

"An empty place that's hard to track, but I can feel the right direction." Luna said.

Dark void smiled.

"Let's roll."

* * *

Back in in the Ultra-Dimension:

Ink was sitting on the foot of his bed looking down at an old photo of a younger him along with Void, Anti, and Dark-Void all smiling at the camera.

Ink sighs as he lightly treads his fingers over the picture.

"Inky?" a feminine voice called softly.

Looking aside, Ink sees his girlfriend Liberty entering Ink's room through her room.

"Oh. Hey, Libs." Ink smiled softly.

Liberty Loud approached her boyfriend and sat next to him.

"It's Dark-Void, isn't it?" she asked.

Ink groans.

"I don't understand him anymore. No matter what I did he just backhanded anything I said. I don't like what he's become." Ink said with gloom in his voice.

"Not everyone can be reasoned with." Liberty said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I just don't know what to do about him anymore." Ink responded.

"You just have to beat him to his game. You have to catch Error first and show Dark that you're capable of taking down a threat like him." Liberty said.

"That's just it. Both of us have no idea where he hides. If Dark did then he would've off'ed Error long ago." Ink replied.

Liberty gently grabbed Ink's face and made his head turn so both looked into each other's eyes.

"You're a smart guy, Lincoln. You can do so much amazing things and have stopped plenty of bad guys before. Error is no different." Liberty explained

Ink stared at Liberty for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Since when have you been so good with words?" he asked

Liberty smiled.

"Always, babe." she answered

The two teens slowly inch their faces together with their lips only an inch away from each other.

 _SLAM!_

"INK!"

The door to Ink's room was forcefully opened by none other that Ultra-Lisa; The Ultra-Verse's head scientist who's eyes were widened as if she had an enormous breakthrough.

But the genius saw that her two good friends and her jaw hung slightly.

"Oh...d-did I interrupt something?" Lisa asked awkwardly with a faint blush on her face.

"Oh, Lisa. What's going on?"

"The project took us numerous trials and calibrations, but we succeeded in making a functional sentient machine." Lisa said.

Ink's eyes widened.

"The robot is complete?" he asked in surprise

Lisa nodded.

"Follow me to the lab."

* * *

In the lab, multiple scientists of the multiverse typed away at their holo-computers while others were putting the finishing touches on the greatest Trump card against Error.

"Here it is, Ink." Lisa announced

The machine in question was standing behind her. It looked like any other Lincoln you are used to seeing. It's the skin was gray titanium, it's hair was a white metal plate that looks like it's removable. It wore no clothes(it being a robot and all) . It's hands glowed blue, and it's eyes glowed green. It's The most noticeable feature was the lack of a mouth.

Ink looked at the robot.

"I'll name you after your project name. Anti-Virus." He said.

The machine took note and made a quick response.

"Acknowledged. This machine will now be addressed as 'Anti-Virus.'" It responded.

"Okay...well can it locate Error? Cause I really need to find him ASAP." Ink asked Lisa.

"Commencing Multiversal Scan for primary target. This process may take a while. It is recommended you occupy yourself in the meantime." Anti-Virus said.

Ink sighed.

"Good, something is going okay for once. I better go get C, cause I'm gonna need his help for this." Ink said.

Ink painted a gateway onto the floor and jumped in.

* * *

 _Creation's world:_

Only a mere two hours have passed since Lincoln had finally reunited with his old friends. After a tearful reunion, the gang retreated to Lincoln's old garage at his house so no one will see them.

"And that's where I've been this whole time." Lincoln finished explaining as he drank soda out of a can.

Clyde, Zach, Liam, and Rusty looked at each other with faces of disbelief and concern.

Clyde glanced at his white-haired friend.

"So you're saying that you've been in some alternate reality for a whole year even though it's been a week since your family disappeared?" The dark skinned lad asked.

"Yes." Lincoln answered

"And you've been crashing with an alternate version of youself who's a guardian of the universe?" asked Liam

"Guardian of the Multiverse. And Yes" Lincoln corrected.

"And your family along with Mr. Grouse have been erased from existence by an evil version of you?." asked Rusty

"Well not my whole family because Lily survived. And yep." Lincoln answered

"So it really exists? The multiverse, I mean?" asked Zach

"Correct. Infinite worlds with Infinite possibilities as Ink told me once." Ink replied

The four boys looked at each other again.

"Is everything alright?" Lincoln asked

"It's just...kinda hard to believe." said Clyde

"Very hard to believe." Rusty added.

"Alright, alright. I see what you mean but I can prove it."

Lincoln stands up and activates the jetpack on his back making him float in the air.

"I gotta be careful so I don't fly through the roof." said Lincoln as he landed back in the ground.

"And here's something else." said Lincoln as he grabbed his weapon.

"I didn't know that you had a paintball gun." said Liam

"This ain't just any paintball gun..observe."

Lincoln changed the gun into a bazooka and then into an M-16, and lastly a classic Tommy Gun.

"No matter what form it takes it still shoots paint balls. How lethal it can be is still in question." said Lincoln as he put the gun away.

"So what do you guys think?" he asked

"It's cool but that looks like something your smart sister would create." said Zach

"Leni?" asked Rusty

"I said smart." Zach added.

Lincoln glared at Zach.

"I'll pretend that you didn't say that." he growled

"Seriously, Lincoln. Everyone is worried about your family. Are they being held somewhere? Do we need to call the police?" Liam asked

Lincoln sighed.

"Guys I'm telling the truth. They're gone and are never coming back." Lincoln explained

"We can't be certain, Lincoln. But since your back, will you go see Ronnie Anne?" Clyde questioned

Lincoln's eyes lowered sadly.

"I really don't know." he replied

"You should. She's been down for a while." Zach explained

"And I swear that I caught her quickly wiping tears away from time to time." Liam added

"I'm just not sure about this." Lincoln continued

"Don't feel bad. I've been feeling unsure about myself lately as well." a voided behind the group of four said with a voice similar to Lincoln.

Lincoln's four friends screamed and jumped at the sudden voice.

Lincoln turned to see his mentor floating a few inches off the ground as his friends were awestruck by the floating figure.

"Ink?" said Lincoln in surprise.

Ink floated past the not-so fantastic four and softly landed on the ground.

"So we've finally managed to track where Error hides. I was wondering if you wanted to come with." Ink explained

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"You bet!" he shouted with enthusiasm.

Ink smiled.

"Well we better get a move on. I have a feeling that Dark will be making more desperate attempts soon." said Ink

Lincoln raised his fist up in the air in triumph. Ink grabbed Lincoln by the waist, picked him up and spun around before placing him back down.

"You're the best apprentice ever." Ink smiled.

"That's because I'm your only apprentice." Lincoln chuckled.

"And that's why you're my favorite!" Ink added

The guardian then dropped to one knee so he and Lincoln were on eye level.

"Seriously. I shouldn't of hid that I had another brother from you. I apologize." said Ink

"I forgive you. Besides, If there was a reason why you didn't tell me then it must've been good." said Lincoln

"Yeah. I'll tell you later. But from now on we will be honest with each other." said Ink as he held out his hand.

"Partners?" he asked

Lincoln smiled.

"Partners."

"Ummm...who are you?" Clyde asked

Ink and Lincoln turned to the four bois.

"Guys. This is Ink Lincoln. Guardian of the Multiverse." Lincoln said proudly.

All eyes widened.

"He was telling the truth!" Clyde exclaimed

"The multiverse exists!" Zach rejoiced

"If that's the case then there must be a world where I'm a giant lady killer." Rusty said smugly

He then looked at Ink.

"Right?" he asked

Ink sighed.

"Yes...more than one" he said lowely.

Rusty jumped for joy.

"And they're all incredibly disturbing." Ink added

"Awww." Rusty wined in defeat.

"Is there a world where Lori and I get married." Clyde asked with hope.

Ink facepalmed.

"Yes." he answered

Clyde smiled with glee.

"Is there a world where aliens invade earth?" Zach asked

Ink chuckled.

"Plenty." he replied

"How about one where I have not only one but two pigs on my farm?" Liam asked

"There's a world where you have twenty-eight." Ink replied

In wasn't until a few seconds later where more hands shot up into the air but Ink didn't have patience for questions at the moment.

"Alright, guys. Any scenario you are thinking about does exist. No matter how crazy, weird, or downright horrifying. It exists." Ink said as he grabbed his paintbrush and opened a portal.

"Now if you'll excuse me. My partner and I have have hero work to do." said Ink as he and Lincoln jumped in. The portal disappeared.

"I was going to ask if there's a world where I'm Elvis. By what the password my guy said, I think there is one!" Rusty grinned.

* * *

 _ **Ultra-Dimension:**_

Ink and Lincoln entered through a paint portal leading to the Ultra-Dimension's lab.

"We're back " Ink announced

Liberty approached the two and playfully ruffled Lincoln's hair.

"Welcome back, slugger." she smiled.

Ink went to Ultra-Lisa.

"Is the robot ready to go?" he asked

Lisa nodded.

"Yes. And die to the amount of criminals hiding away with Error, I've brought back up."

A large group of armed alternate versions of various familiar characters walked in a former line. These of the guards of the Ultra-Prison, a prison that holds the worst of the worst in the multiverse.

An adult version of Lincoln who's the captain of the group salutes. The rest of the officers does the same.

"These officers will have great honor in helping taking down Error and his crew." said Ink

"Not only them. I've called some old friends." Lisa added

Suddenly, a small grenade rolled into the ground and released a cloud of smoke.

After a few seconds, the smoke disappeared only to reveal eleven costumed crime fighters known as the full house gang and their leader, Ace Savvy.

The white-haired hero approached the guardian and both shook hands.

"Ink. It's a pleasure to meet you again. My siblings and I are ready to help." said Ace Savvy

Ink nodded.

"Nice. Time to go." said Ink

"Not so fast." Lisa halted.

"What is it?" asked Ink

"I'm coming with you." she stated.

Ink's eyes widened.

"Not to sound rude, Lisa. But you don't have special abilities or equipment to help you. And you've never been much of a hand-to-hand fighter." Ink explained

Lisa pushed up her glasses.

"I appreciate your concern, Ink. But I assure you, I'm more resourceful than you think." Lisa stated

Ink stared into Lisa's eyes to see if she was really serious...and she was.

"Alrighty. Let's go!" Ink agreed.

* * *

 _ **Error's Hideout:**_

Error sat on a throne he made out of bones he took from an AU where a nuclear war destroyed the world and killed all life.

He was holding a can of soda while holding an iPad, watching a TV streaming service.

"Well that was just underwhelming. Eight years, eight seasons, and seventy-three episodes, they end such a show like this?" Error criticized

A Lucy, who Error nicknamed "Lost" stood be his side curiously peeking over his shoulder.

"C-Can I watch with you?" she asked shakingly.

Error glanced at the Lucy. Internally, he was outright disgusted that there's a Lucy who acts the complete opposite of how she should act. Eight years old or not: All Lucy's are to be emotionless and monotone. Not shaking like a small puppy. His Lucy is to never stoop down to something like her. But in the other hand, Lost!Lucy is the only servant he actually tolerates. Everyone else here is insane, senile, and obsessive. Error would've killed them already if they weren't so useful as distractions.

"Here. Watch what you want." he said while handing the pad over to Lucy.

Lost!Lucy formed a small smile as she grabbed it.

"Oh, and don't let me catch you watching that stupid vampire series either." Error snapped

" _Vampires of Melancholia_?" Lucy asked sadly.

"No. I'm talking about that series where that vampire guy shines like a diamond in sunlight 's dating that swan girl with no emotion." Error corrected

Lucy nodded and went back to watching her favorite show.

Error scoffed and shook his head.

"Still don't know why every girl was so obsessed with that werewolf dude. _DUH! I HAVE A SIX-PACK! DUR DUR DUR!_ " Error mocked

But without warning, Error was shot through his bone throne with such great force causing Lucy to yelp and run off.

Every evil alternate gasped and looked up to see a glitchy portal opening with two figures flying out.

Error regained his senses and looked up only to glare at who he was seeing.

"You!" Error growled.

L"up!" Dark-Void began.

"I'm here for Error and Error alone. But if any of you want to intervene on my mission them I'll have no trouble moping the floor with each of you. Understand?" Dark-Void barked.

* * *

 _ **Alright. So Dark-Void and Fatal-Error!Luna have made it to Error's hideout with Ink and his crew close behind. And I say that this story has about 2-3 chapters so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Also I feel the need to explain Error Lincoln's hideout and it's inhabitants.**_

 _ **It's just one white void that manifested when Error first entered the multiverse. As for the inhabitants, Error hates them if you already guessed. He wishes to see them suffer and beg for death but he knows that they are useful when it comes to causing trouble and being distractions. The reason why they all work for Error is because he promised to grant them one wish even though that was just a lie he made up in a matter of seconds. Every inhabitant he picked up are from dark AU's where anyone either a monster, murderer, dictator, or just flat out evil. Most of them were close to being caught or dying on their worlds but Error saved them and brought them to his home.**_

 ** _Also, Geo Soul has a story called "The United" which ties into the Guardian of the Multiverse series. Check it out!_**


	6. Time to Fight

Dark Void held an evil version of Lynn Sr by the neck.

"You've killed your wife and kids and managed to evad the law of your world. About time you and the devil have a meeting." Dark explained as he used his super strength to squeeze the man's throat until a sickening crack is heard.

Dark drops the now dead body onto the ground.

Behind him, FE!Luna grabs the evil counterparts with her wires and throws them aside.

"You dudes should just give up and let us have Error!" she yelled.

Speaking of the devil, Error sat on his makeshift throne as he watched his goons getting killed or thrown around like dolls. This amused him greatly.

A version of Lucy, known as Lost!Lucy clinged to his side, frightened at the unfolding events.

"A-Are you going to help them?" she asked fearfully.

Error chuckled.

"Nah. I'm going to let these two have their fun." He answered.

Just then, a version fifteen foot long Lynn stomped her way towards the Anti-heroes, causing the ground to shake.

"Why did I bring her here again?" Error asked himself.

Suddenly, an evil version of CJ Casagrande who's also 30 foot tall falls back and lands hard on the ground and crushing more villains under his large body thanks to a heavy blow by Dark Void.

Error pursed his lips.

"Hmmm. That was actually pretty cool." The tyrant commented before rising into the air.

"Hey, Luce. It would be a great idea if you find somewhere to hide. It may get messy." Error warned.

Lucy took his words seriously and ran off.

"Hey edgy boy! Over here!" Error Lincoln called out.

Dark glanced his way.

"Since you want to fight me so bad. Come and get me, I'm right here!" Error taunted.

Dark grinded his teeth.

"Luna, you take care of these punks. I gotta neck to snap!" said Dark.

But before anything else happened, a large explosion ignited on the ground. Everyone looked to see a large portal opening with Ink Linc, his apprentice, the full house gang, and others entering the void.

Ink immediately spotted Dark and Error.

But while Error was distracted, Dark ambushed him from behind and pulled out an advanced cosmic taser, zapping the error coded freak to unconsciousness.

Ink flew up to Dark only to stop a mere inches from him.

Dark help Error who was knocked out over his shoulder.

"It's about time we settle this, Lincoln. When you're ready to meet me, you'll find us on your home earth. And come alone." Dark instructs.

"And what makes you think that I'll just let you go?" Ink questioned.

Dark grinned.

'Well, you sometimes don't pay attention to what's behind you."

Suddenly, a version of Stella who's a corrupted cyborg latches onto Ink's back and wraps around him.

As the guardian is distracted, Dark escapes.

"Insignificant. Just like the Lincoln from my world." said Cyborg Stella as she raised her right hand which transformed into a buzzsaw. The girl lowered the saw onto Ink's throat only for it to be blocked by his neck guard.

"Cyborgs. Sometimes I don't understand your logic." said Ink Linc.

Ink reached back and grabbed a hold onto the cyborg and flew down towards the ground, colliding the cyborg with it.

Stella released Ink as she layed motionless, defeated.

The Full House Gang successfully dispatched any foe who came their way.

The Ultra-Prison guards subdue the felons and slap handcuffs on any they take down. So far, there has been no casualty involving any guard. Did you think they were weak? No. The Ultra-Guards are the toughest of the tough just as how they're trained to be.

The Anti-Virus robot smashes any superpowered villain in it's path.

Ultra-Lisa was surrounded by fiends but the genius had a plan.

She took a simple calculator out of her pocket and dialed a number code with quick precision. The calculator started to grow and latch onto Lisa, covering her entire body with sheets of titanium. After a few seconds, Lisa sat comfortably in a mech suit, towering above her would be tormentors.

And Lincoln, Ink's one and only partner battled Fatal Error Luna.

His mentor smiled before joining his apprentice.

A while later, the battle was won.

All criminals were detained with some being transported back to their home worlds and others that are more superpowered are being taken to the Ultra-Prison.

The dead bodies left Dark and Fatal-Error have gathered up and planned to be returned to their original homes so the authorities will take care of the bodies.

Fatal Error Luna had a special pair of handcuffs that covered her entire hands to stop her wires and a tech necklace which took her ability to fly.

Luna sat on the ground while looking down in what could be shame.

While Creation was fighting FE!Luna, he noticed how weirdly she fought. It was as if she really didn't want to hurt him.

Lincoln walked up to the alternate Luna and knelt down beside her.

"go away, dude..." she muttered.

"How did you get like this?" Lincoln asked.

Luna looked up at Lincoln, her red and blue eyes twitching.

She saw that it was Ink's apprentice and sighed. She knew that it was over for her anyways.

"Might as well spill the beans. It was a long time ago back on my world. I was just chilling with Sam and the rest of my fam at the house. All of the sudden, Error attacked. Each member of my family was immediately wiped out by that monster. I watched helplessly as Sam screamed bloody murder right in front of me as Error's wires pierced through her body."

Luna stopped as she started to cry.

Feeling sorry for the alternate version of his rocking sister, he took off his helmet and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I lost my family to because of Error. The only survivor was Lily." Lincoln explained.

Luna looked up, looking confused.

"How did you escape?' she asked.

"Well my family and I wasn't on good terms at the time. I ran away and... Ink saved me before I did something stupid. He brought to his place as a way to cheer me up. He went out to check on my world only to see that Error killed everyone but Lily while we were gone. Ink apologized again and again for not being there to save them, but I felt worse. I hated my family but never got a chance to make amends before their deaths. By the sound of it, you were still on good terms with your family before Error showed up."

Luna nodded.

"I miss them all. Including my Luna." Lincoln added.

FE!Luna smiled as she sniffed.

"I didn't finish my full story. You see, I thought that I was the last one alive. Error was about to impale me with his wires just like Sam. But he must've missed my Lincoln." Luna stopped for a brief second.

"At the last second, my little bro jumped between us and took the blow. He was facing me when he was impaled by the wires. He was crying but smiling at the same time as if to tell me that everything will be alright. He was immediately erased. I was in shock that my Lincoln died for me, but Error just laughed as he wrapped me with his wires. He started to erase me but slower than the rest of my family just to make me suffer. That's when Dark Void came out of nowhere and attacked Error. I fell to the ground as Error's wires released me. Dark decided to save me while risking Error escaping. So Dark took me back to his hideout and gave me some of his blood because being interrupted mid-erasure is a big nono. So I was healed for the most part, I just gained Error's abilities. then Dark Void sat me down and explained everything about Error, the Multiverse, and Ink. I wanted to join him and stop any other Luna from watching their little brother die in front of them ever again. But I really didn't want to fight you guys. I just miss my family, my Sam,...and my Lincoln." Luna concluded.

The two sighed.

"Wait, You said that Dark gave you some of his blood, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah?" Luna replied.

Lincoln smiled.

'His blood is magic just like Ink's! So maybe you got some of his abilities too!" Lincoln explained.

"That's bogus. All I can do is destroy." Luna explained.

"Have you ever tried though?" Lincoln scowled.

Luna stared ahead in silence for about a minute before speaking again.

"OMG! I didn't think about that!" said Luna in surprise.

"Right. So maybe I can talk to Ink and we can see about you starting anew as a guardian." Lincoln explained.

"Why are you helping me?" FE!Luna asked.

"Because I want you to be my new Luna!" Lincoln announced.

"W-What?" Luna muttered in confusion.

"A year ago, I met a Lynn who was disowned by her family because of something involving me. We met and spoke which made our lives better! She came to terms about what happened to her Lincoln and I found the strength to forgive my family and Lynn. So she became my new Lynn. Do you want to join us?" Lincoln asked.

Luna smiled as she started to cry. She then began to nod.

"YES!" she sobbed.

Lincoln pulled her into a hug.

Ink watched this with a smile.

"Stop trying to run!" a voice yelled.

Ink turned to see one of the prison guards holding Lucy by the hand who was trying to escape.

Ink went over to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ink asked.

The guard stopped and faced Ink while the Lucy yelped in fright and hid behind the guard.

"We found this Lucy hiding behind some stolen items. She doesn't have powers and she doesn't have a record either. We believe that she might've been kidnapped." the guard explained.

"Do you know what earth she is from?" Ink asked

'Yes Sir. Ultra-Lisa scanned her with her multi-dimensional scanner and found out that she's from Earth R-673. That world which was once a demon ruled." The guard replied.

Ink's eyes widened.

"I thought everyone from there was dead." said Ink.

"That's what we all believed." The guard added.

Ink knelt front of the Lucy who was afraid.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Ink asked kindly.

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean it." Lucy whispered.

Ink Linc was confused.

"What do you mean? Who told you that I would hurt you?" Ink asked.

Lucy pointed at the nearby throne. Ink sighed in annoyance.

"Error lied to you. Why would I hurt you?' Ink asked.

"Because of what I did." Lucy replied.

"What did you do?" Ink asked.

"I destroyed my world. I unleashed the demon thinking I could control it but it escaped and killed every shred of life on earth except for me as it wanted me to b it's personal slave. Error came to my world and killed the demon and took me away." Lucy explained.

Ink was confused.

"I'm not mad at you and you're not in trouble. But Error did lie to you. He was originally going to kill you as well but must've saw some use for you to use against me. If it was I who found you, I would've helped you and gave you a new home. I promise that."

The Lucy looked down as if she regretted joining Error. But what could she of done at the time?

"I have an idea. I got someone who you can talk to."

Ink then called over Creation and explained the entire story to him.

Creation held his hand out towards the Lucy.

"Hi. I'm your new brother." he smiled as Lucy placed her hand into his.

Ink got close to Creation's ear and started to whisper.

"Dark told me to meet him back at my homeworld and told me to come alone. Can you make sure everything gets cleaned up here?"

The apprentice nodded.

With that, Ink created a portal and traveled towards a world he wanted to forget. His world.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, next chapter will be the final chapter.**

 **This one was a bit short because no one participated in making their own evil character to be fought here (sad face).**

 **Anyways, we will see Ink Linc's homeworld next chapter. Why is it so different? Wait and see.**


End file.
